After SWAK
by wees
Summary: Kibbs,what could have happened after reveile.
1. Chapter 1

After SWAK. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Navy NCIS.

Author: Wees.

Pairings: Kibbs and Slight Tate.

Contents: What happens after Kate sleeps at Bethesda with

Tony.

Kate wakes up the next morning with Gibbs' face hovering over her. She opens her mocha brown eyes and looks into his sparkling sapphire blues. Her face turns to terror and she screams in fright and sits up straight in bed. Gibbs tries to calm her down by sitting down on the bed and pulling her into a hug.

"G…Gibbs? Don't do that ever again you gave me a heart attack." Said Kate pulling out of the hug and smacking him playfully on the arm, all the while looking into his deep blue sapphire eyes.

Gibbs smirked at the statement and asked all the while still holding Kate against him "Sorry Katie, How are you feeling?" Kate leans her head against his chest and closes her eyes

Kate rolls her eyes and lightly rubbing the sleep out of them and saying "I'm Fine" (cough) (cough) "Where's Tony?" as she realizes that in fact he was not in the bed next to hers.

"He was moved to a private room, don't worry about he's going to be alright Katie I promise." Said Gibbs into her hair and then planted a kiss there, while gently rubbing her back.

Kate rubs her eyes again and smiles, then looks up at Gibbs and says, "You were worried Gibbs, I know you were."

Gibbs Laughs and shakes his head while resting his chin on top of her head and says "Nahh, me worried never Katie."

Kate giggles and at the same time rolls her eyes, Moves out of Gibbs embrace and gets off the bed. Gibbs gets off too but instead of walking out behind her, he grabbed her arm gently bringing her too a near stop and swept her off her feet. Kate just laughed and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes listening to his voice when he said.

"But Katie, I was scared."

Kate was shocked to say the least and looked at Gibbs trying to mask her shock, but Gibbs saw it anyway and before she could say anything, he put her back on her feet and said "Katie I've got to say this even if you don't feel the same way and forget rule 12 its meant for Dinozzo, I … I love you Katie."

He just looked at the floor and shuffled his feet. Kate smiled and said "For get rule 12?" Gibbs just nodded and the next thing he knows Kate had jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed him.

Gibbs smiled and kissed her back while he ran his tongue over the bottom lip and she allowed him entry. They broke apart when the need for air became to strong. Kate loosened her grip on his waist and stood by herself, but leaned against him with an arm around him and his arms around her waist and she said "Gibbs does that answer your Question?"

"O yeah, you want to go home?" asked Gibbs smiling at her with unspoken question in his eyes 'With me '.

She looked at him questionably and said "With you?"

Yeah, Katie all I want to do right now is not let you out of my sight or arms again." Said Gibbs

Kate laughed and said "Yeah let's go."

When they got to Gibbs' house and got into bed with Kate in his arms, Gibbs brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and kissed her fore head. Kate smiled and looked at him, but quickly had to cover her mouth with her mouth to cover up a yawn.52

"huhh, Excuse me!! I'm tired Gibbs can we sleep now please!!" asked Kate yawning and rubbing her head on his chest and yawning again.

Gibbs smiled and started to rub her back gently and said into her ear quietly before he switched off the lights, "yeah ok baby, sleep alright I'm right here don't worry k."

Kate nodded her head and turned on her side and closed her eyes and Gibbs did the same but holding onto Kate and as he pulls her against him thinking 'God I hope you'll not take her away from me' before he fell asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

After SWAK. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Navy NCIS.

Author: Wees.

Pairings: Kibbs and Slight Tate.

Contents: What happens after Kate sleeps at Bethesda with

Tony.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

The next Morning Gibbs wakes up with the sun streaming through the blinds in

the bedroom and slowly opens his eyes and smiles, Kate was lying on her back

snoring softly with smile gracing her face. Gibbs Studies her every nook and

cranny, every dimple and mole. Gibbs brushes a strand of brown hair that

reminded him of chocolate out of her face. She turns in her sleep, so she has her

back to him and he turns on his side and throws an arm around her waist and

pulls her closer to him and closes his eyes taking in the scent he associated only

with his Katie, his girl.

**Two Hours Later**

Kate turns over so she has her head on his chest and slowly opens her eyes and

smiles cause she looks straight into Gibbs' sleepy blue, blue eyes.

He says "Morning Katie."

Kate lifts her head and kisses his lips and says "Good Morning Jethro." Before

his lips were back on hers. His hands were every where and hers went into his

silver hair. When they pull apart for air minutes later she lies her head on his

chest and says " Wow!!"

Gibbs laughs and says " you Know Katie …"

Before he is interrupted by her saying "Don't make that stupid comment 'that's

what they all say Jethro." lightly smacking his chest.

"Katie before you interrupted me I was going to say I love it when you say

that."

Kate smiles and says " I love you too." Before his lips were back on her.

the end

* * *

Please R&R

and tell me what you think


End file.
